Nine vs One! Against All Odds!
by TokyoRockStar
Summary: Sakura was sent on a mission to retrive information about the Akatsuki and rumored hideouts. On her way back home, Sakura has a painful fallout with the Akatsuki. Not just one or two, but all 9! Will she make it, or die at their hands? slight romance.
1. Enter! Sakura Haruno!

**Hi everyone! This is my first story, so please be nice! No Flames, but constructive critizim is allowed. **

**..**

**=3**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura Haruno jumped from tree to tree, pumping chakra to get home. She was going home from her last mission from the northern boarder, in a small village to gather information about the Akatsuki. Sakura had gotten a lot of data on the whereabouts of certain Akatsuki hideouts within the Fire Country.

'_I got 3 more days of travel,'_ Sakura jumped to another tree _'…I am going to have to stop soon.'_ She found a small clearing in the forest and jumped down to make camp. She set up a travel tent and started a fire.

Sakura sat and stared into the flickering flames. Her mind flooded of memories of the past two years after Naruto left.

"_Come on, Sakura!" exclaimed Ino. Ino had been Sakura's best friend since Sasuke left. Sakura had gone into a slight depression after Sasuke left. Ino had long gotten over Sasuke, leaning toward a bug-boy. Sakura had started working at the hospital and was forever there. Ino would always come during lunch hour and drag her out of the white-walled place…_

"_I swear, you are always at the hospital. Everyday! Have you ever taken a day off in the past 6 months?" yelled Ino. "Ino, shush. We are still in the hospital." Sakura took off her pure white long hospital coat and threw it on her chair that stood motionless behind a dark wooden desk. _

"_Well, what else am I going to do to get into that pink haired head of yours!" Ino said, in a quieter, yet stern voice," Everyday it's the same thing! From six in the morning to eleven at night! Take a break will you? How about tomorrow? We could go shopping or something! You know, catch up." Ino looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. Sakura sighed_

"_YAY!" Ino exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. She ran off, yelling that she would call her later. Sadly, that day never came. Tsunade, a few hours had called Sakura into her office._

"_Sakura, as you know, there are rumors flying around about the Akatsuki planning an attack on Konoha. We have been doing our research and we have come to a conclusion," she paused," We believe that there are approximately three Akatsuki hideouts within the Fire Country boarders." Sakura nodded her head once. But she wondered, where is this going?_

"_I want you to travel to the Village Hidden in the Jade, near the northern boarder. We have gathered data pointing that the people there may have information about the Akatsuki. Not many ninja, mostly travelers or traders from waterfall. I want you to gather information. But be careful. If the rumors are true, then Akatsuki nin may be lurking around." She looked at Sakura with a small smile. Sakura was like her daughter. She couldn't trust anyone else on this mission expect her. Tsunade hadn't been training her for nothing._

"_You leave at dawn tomorrow. Don't fail me, Sakura-chan!" With that finale order, Sakura stood._

"_Hai!" She said. She walked out the door to get ready. She left, as usual. _

Sakura yawned and stretched. She looked up into the star-filled sky and smiled to herself. How long had it been since she had just stared at the stars?

A week?

A Month?

A year?

'_Who knows.'_ Sakura thought. She slept silently through the night and never knew that her adventure was about to begin.

**(Nothingherenothingherenothinghere)**

Sakura awoke bright and early to a rainy day.

"Just great…" she muttered, as she climbed out of the tent. It was pouring. The land was muddy and the trees were slippery. She grumbled about something along the lines of " Stupid rain and its stupid wetness…" while packing her tent up. She adjusted her back pack on her shoulders and sighed.

**(Nothingherenothingherenothinghere)**

Jumping from tree to tree, she was careful not the slip and fall. It was still raining, and it showed no sign of clearing up. **'Just don't slip up!'** her inner-self yelled.

'_Yeah, yeah. I hear you_.'

'**I'm** **serious! I have to live in this body too!"**

'_I am a chunnin, a top ranked-medic nin, AND The Great Gomdaime herself trained me. I could never be so stupid as to fa-'_

"Whoa!" Sakura's foot stepped on a weak, wet branch. It crushed under her feet and she went falling to the ground. She flung her arms up and caught on to a sturdy branch. She hung there sighing in relief.

'_That was dangerous…'_ she looked down, realizing that she was higher up than she thought. She was still a good 30 feet from the ground.

Suddenly, she heard a crack. **'Uh oh…' **

_**Crack!**_

Sakura screamed as she fell to the ground. Her body twisted, as she looked at the speeding ground. She didn't realize that rocks had been in this area…

A sharp pain filled her head when she made contact with the ground.

'_that's going to hurt later on…'_

That was her last thought, before darkness consumed her.


	2. Cave of the Crystals!

**Hiya! heres Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy. **

**It was really fun to write, and i love it!**

**and our favortie Akatsuki member comes in!(well, besides Ita-kun =3)**

**Anyways. Read and Review!**

_______________________________________________________

'_Darkness…where am I?' _

Sakura groggily opened her eyes. She had a pounding headache and was not in a good mood. She blinked and slowly sat up.

She felt her head. She felt knot and dried blood on the back of her head. Sakura looked around at the rocks where she landed.

It was a small clearing with sharp rocks that seemed to be waiting to knock out someone like her. They sat there, motionless; she felt like they were mocking her.

'_how could I of been so stupid as to fall? Well…at least its not raining. ' _She winced as she sat up. Sakura saw black spots, but blinked them away. She glanced up at the sky. It was a dark, nasty grey. It would be pouring any moment now. She slowly got up and brushed her skirt off.

**'CHA! Alright! Let's get going! You have two more days of travel and the hospitals probably in a wreck!' **

_'Sheesh, calm down. But your right, those lazy-good-for nothing rookie nurses.'_

She quickly healed her head and started south, towards the village. Sakura swung from branch to branch, only choosing the sturdiest of thick trees. The forest was quiet, with only the sound of birds singing and little critters going about their day. Sakura had a thought about when Sasuke left. It had been so long ago…

_**(Nothingherejustignoreitnothingherjustignoreit.)**_

"_Sasuke-kunn!" Young Sakura ran up to the emotionless, dark haired boy. "Will you help me train today?"_

"_Teh. As if," Sasuke turned and glared at the pink-hair girl," Why would i? You would only end up staring at me all day." _

_Sasuke jumped away leaving a depressed Sakura alone. A tear slipped down her cheek. _

'_why are you so mean?'_

_Sakura then made up her mind- she would get stronger! For Sasuke!_

_(Later that night..)_

_Sakura took a step toward Sasuke. _

'_Why, Sasuke?'_

_Sasuke stopped walking._

_He turns._

'_I…I just love you so much!' Sakura screamed. Tears followed freely down her cheek. _

'_Why, Sasuke? Why are you leaving me?' Sasuke looked her cold-dead in the eyes; he then disappears._

_Sakura widens her eyes as he reappears behind her._

'_Thank you, Sakura…' Sakura's eyesight goes black._

'_Sasu…ke…kun'_

_**(Nothingherejustignoreitnothingherjustignoreit.)**_

Sakura landed in front of a cave in the side of the mountain. She still had a days worth of traveling to do and the sun was setting.

'_might as well make camp for the night.'_

'_**ALRIGHT! I've been traveling all day! I'm beat!'**_

'_You've been traveling?'_

'_**Well..us. But we all know that I am the better half!'**_

'_Whatever.'_

Sakura had gotten used to her split personality. When she was younger, it used to scare her. She always thought that she was possessed by an evil, foul-month, loud demon. Her inner-self was constantly nagging Sakura to let her out, but she didn't dare. What would people think about her?

Sakura took a look around her. She had walked in the cave a few yards. The walls had beautiful pink and blue crystals on them. They stuck out on the roof and all around her. They changed to a purple and green color further down. It was breath taking.

Sakura stopped about 30 yards in and sat against a semi-flat rock. Her head was starting to hurt again and she had to rest. She closed her eyes smiling as she thought of Konoha. How she longed to be home. With Ichiroku lunches and the great stone Hokage faces looking down on the village. The smell of Bar-Braque and fresh dumplings in the air.

Sakura sighed and laid down, using her backpack as a pillow. She instantly fell asleep.

_**(Nothingherejustignoreitnothingherjustignoreit.)**_

"What the hell, un!" a cranky blonde yelled.

"Deidara-sempai, that's a bad word!" an hyper active masked boy said.

"I don't care, un! This is ridiculous! How does Leader-sama expect us to make it to the hideout before tomorrow?! It's on the other side of the Fire Country!" Deidara exclaimed. He was not in a good mood. Not only was he stuck with an annoying kid, but he hair was frizzy today, Leader-sama wanted him to make an impossible trip, and he had ran out of his special clay.

Tobi sighed. His sempai was never in a good mood. But, unlike Deidara-sempai, Tobi was a good boy! Tobi smiled behind his mask. He was _defiantly_ a good boy! (AN/an evil boy is more like it. =__=;;)

He looked out of the corner of his mask. A cave! And there was something sparkly in it! He smiled a huge grin, gone unnoticed by his distraught companion.

"Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai!" Tobi excitedly pulled on Deidara's sleeve. "Look! It's a cave! We can sleep there tonight!" The sun was almost set by now, and it seemed like a good idea to stop for the night.

"Fine, un. Let's go. I 'm tired." The blonde and oranged-masked teens walked to the cave, just as the sun set.

_**(Nothingherejustignoreitnothingherjustignoreit.)**_

Deidara and Tobi walked into the cave and stared in awe. The crystals glowed in the evening light, and they gave a slight reflection of the surrounding rocks. It was like being inside a giant kaleidoscope. Every step they took, the lights would change from one color to the next.

"This…is true art, un."

"Tobi thinks it's pretty."

They decided to walk a bit further, until Deidara tripped on something softer than a rock…

_**(Nothingherejustignoreitnothingherjustignoreit.)**_

"WHAT THE-"Deidara fell head first into the caves hard, rock floor. Tobi stood with a wide eye visible.

Sakura the jolted a wake and yelped. She quickly jumped up and intensively got into a defensive stance. Her jade eyes glowed against the pink and purple glowing rocks. Her hair shined in radiance and Deidara couldn't help but stare. He'd seen her somewhere before…but where?

"Tobi thinks your pretty!" Tobi threw his hands up in the air and smiled like a goof. Only you couldn't see that last part.

"Who are you-....wait." Sakura finally got a good look at the strangers clothing.

"You're Akatsuki!" Sakura growled.

Deidara smirked," and you're a Konoha nin. The names Deidara. It's the last name you'll ever hear." He reached into his clay bag, only to find it empty.

'_Crap…no clay. I'll have to use some back up…'_

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She had seen the blonde Akatsuki from when she and Naruto went to save Gaara. He hadn't recognized her yet. That was good, considering the fact that she killed his partner.

She didn't expect any mercy, either way.


End file.
